Rainy Day
by Domidomo S
Summary: Todo comenzó un día lluvioso, alguien que no creía en el destino cambiará su forma de pensar después de un encuentro inesperado con ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! estaba en una de mis clases un tanto aburrida así que comencé a escribir esto, la verdad aún no sé bien si podré continuarlo, pero esperaré a ver que tanta recepción tiene. Si hay alguien a quien le guste trataré de continuarlo. **

* * *

Él.

Recuerdo que _ese_ día era lluvioso y yo estaba caminando por una calle desierta, sí me lo preguntan, ese día no tenía ánimos de nada o al menos no en ese momento, más que de perderme y pensar las cosas. Acababa de tener una discusión con TK, últimamente las cosas van de mal en peor. Al principio salir con él era lo mejor que me había pasado, era atento, cariñoso, entusiasta, era perfecto. Conforme fuimos creciendo todo cambió, muchos me han dicho que lo que pasa es que reacciona ante el miedo a perderme y es que, según mi hermano, el tiempo no ha pasado en balde para mí, que me he puesto más bonita y que simple y sencillamente no puedo pasar desapercibida para el sexo masculino. Pero mi percepción no es la misma y por lo tanto no entiendo su miedo ese a perderme.

Yo por mi parte no me siento taaan especial, y eso precisamente es lo que me causa cada vez más problemas; y con problemas me refiero a que TK cada vez se muestra más posesivo. Ese día justamente, estábamos en su casa y habíamos terminado discutiendo, me harté y simplemente salí de su casa sin hacer más caso a lo que él decía, ni siquiera me inmuté de su intento por seguirme. Llevamos casi 4 años de relación, y lo conocí gracias a uno de los amigos de mi hermano, al principio nos caímos bien y compartíamos mucho tiempo porque nuestros hermanos también lo hacían hasta que tiempo después ambos confesamos nuestra atracción por el otro.

Gracias a la última pelea fue como llegué al inicio de eso, y no es que sea supersticiosa, pero, después de lo que me pasó no puedo dudar de la existencia del destino. Más o menos llevaba media hora andando bajo la lluvia, sin ningún rumbo; triste y mojada. Preferí distraer mis pensamientos llevándolos a otras cosas, cualquiera mientras no me hiciera pensar en los problemas que tenía con TK.

De pronto sentí una presencia familiar, me hallaba pensando en el pasado, así que lo asocié a la nostalgia. Pero no estaba satisfecha, así que para comprobar que soy demasiado sentimental, levanté poco a poco la vista. Lo único que ví fue a un tipo con sombrilla y a su perro. Hasta ahora no soy muy afecta a los perros y menos a los de tamaño grande como el que ví en esos momentos, así que no pude tener otra reacción más que miedo. Me paralizé y luego, como si hubiese prendido alguna señal, el perro comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba yo. Paralizada por completo fue como me quedé, además de que cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo que alcanzé a escuchar.

Sí, del miedo juro que hasta me había olvidado del chico del paragüas. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, me quedé muda y es que cuando terminé de abrirlos no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Eran los ojos azules más profundos y hermosos que había visto, enmarcados por unas cejas perfectamente delimitadas; era un chico tremendamente guapo, facciones finas, cuerpo atlético, cabello largo y oscuro y esa mirada que me dejó anonadada.

- Oye, ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Estás bien?

Esa última vez lo escuche porque para llamar mi atención me había puesto una mano en el hombro, así que sólo pude contestar con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza.

- Vaya, no creí que Tyler fuese a causar tanto miedo

Sonrió, de manera tímida, como si no lo hiciera a menudo, al verme negar con la cabeza. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que de haberme visto en una especie de estado comatoso y negando con la cabeza yo también me hubiera soltado a reir. Pero lo que él no sabía es que esa especie de trance no era a causa de Tyler, que así fue como se refirió a su perro, sino de él.

- De acuerdo… comienzo a asustarme un poco, ¿realmente estás bien?

Tenía razón, me estaba comportando realmente de forma anormal, quizá incluso estaba pensando que se había encontrado con una loca. Pensando en eso fue cuando reaccioné realmente, porque, ¿quién querría verse como una loca frente a un chico como él?.

- Sí, lo siento, estoy bien de verdad -dije como en un tono de disculpa- es sólo que tu perro me llamó la atención

Y eso era verdad hasta cierto punto, cuando bajé la mirada de nuevo para ver al perro volví a tener la sensación de que había algo familiar en él. Y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo porque Tyler se acercó y comenzó a juguetear conmigo como si me conociera de algo, lo sé quizá eso sí suene loco, un perro que se acuerde de mí, pero juro que así lo sentí. Para ese momento era más que obvio que me había olvidado del miedo que tuve al principio y el dueño no lo pasó desapercibido. De hecho, él fue quién interrumpió los jugueteos con Tyler.

- Parece que alguien hizo un nuevo amigo

Y luego, sucedió. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la de él, nos encontramos y hubo un momento en el que todo pareció detenerse para darle cabida a él y sólo a él. Sonreí torpemente y él me correspondió, como si por su mente hubiera pasado algo similar. Los ruidos y el mundo regresaron a la normalidad después de lo que yo juro fueron minutos y entonces caí en la cuenta de que sólo sabía el nombre del perro.

- Hikari -dije con una sonrisa y extendí la mano

El correspondió con el saludo revelándome además que se llamaba Kouji. Si algo debo decir es que cuando me dió su mano casi puedo jurar que sentí algo especial recorriendonos, a ambos, como una especie de conexión invisible para todos excepto para nosotros dos.

- Vaya, estás toda mojada, seguramente pescarás un resfriado

Después de esas palabras, se acercó con su chaqueta en brazos y la puso sobre mi hombros, yo hice gestos de sorpresa e incluso traté de regresarsela asegurando que no tenía problema alguno con el agua o el clima, pero él no me dejó devolverla. Estaba completamente emocionada, enserio.

- Déjalo, de todas formas le caes bien a Tyler, y mira que él es muy huraño, así que debes de tener algo especial para que haya sido tan desinhibido contigo -me miró de arriba hacia abajo- bueno además de lo empapado…

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario, me dijo que tenía algo especial, todo estaba tan extraño, pero yo estaba tontamente feliz así que me dejé llevar por la situación. Kouji primero me preguntó si vivía cerca y cuando yo le dije que no amablemente se ofreció para acompañarme hasta la estación del metro, ya que le había dicho que es era el lugar hacia donde me dirigía. Yo, acepté dándome cuenta que no tenía más sentido quedarme ahí, bajo la lluvia.

Durante la caminata hablé mucho, raro en mí ya que no suelo ser muy platicadora, pero es que se estaba tan bien a su lado. Le conté un poco acerca de TK y de lo lejano que estaba, claro no suena muy lógico que le cuentes tus problemas personales a un desconocido, pero él había querido saber el motivo por el que estaba hecha una sopa. Yo con la misma curiosidad pregunté qué hacía él con un perro bajo la lluvia porque eso tampoco suena muy lógico, además de que todas las calles estaban muy vacías debido al clima.

- Melancolía, tal vez…

Sólo una frase. Volví a mirarlo, era tan apuesto y más con esos aires de misterio, quizá un poco solitario, lo que me hizo tener unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo pero no lo hice ya que estaba empapada y bueno además era la primera vez que lo veía como para darme ese tipo de confianzas.

Él volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente y yo lo imité: ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Me puse delante de él y agradecí de nuevo por acompañarme.

- Hasta luego Kouji

Me acerqué más para darle el beso de rutina en la mejilla. El contacto con su piel blanca y su olor me hicieron perder la cabeza de nuevo, lo bueno fue que en ese momento no volví a entrar en shock y de manera casi inmediata me dirigí hacia su perro.

- Adiós Tyler

Lo acaricié con las mejillas más encendidas que nunca y para evitar ser vista así, me dí la vuelta y entré al subterráneo. Tenía una sonrisa de tonta, frío y estaba mojada, pero estaba feliz, tanto que había olvidado el detalle de la chaqueta hasta que la jalé para cubrirme más.

La olí y sonreí. Pero como no todo tiene que ser miel sobre ojuelas, y eso, nuestro interior lo sabe, mi conciencia comenzó con las cuestiones. Tenía un novio, había peleado con él y yo estaba feliz. Me sentí culpable por unos momentos, porque sabía perfectamente que a pesar de haber sido un encuentro tan breve, me había enamorado de ese chico.

Me quedé dormida de nuevo sobre una chaqueta azul, cierto, estaba recordando lo que pasó ese día de lluvia. Desde ahí las cosas con TK no han mejrado mucho, de hecho, siento que va peor si es que eso se puede. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en Kouji, pero no tengo manera de saber más de él, jamás intercambiamos números, ni siquiera sé sus apellidos y todo porque estaba demasiado embelesada como para pensar con coherencia en esos momentos.

- Kari -ese era mi hermano- TK está aquí, tiene cara de perro apachurrado…

Sí, creo que tendré que deshacerme de la idea de volver a encontrar a Kouji, a fin de cuentas ha pasado un mes y jamás lo he vuelto a encontrar a pesar de que voy seguido al lugar donde nos encontramos por primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simplemente no me pude resistir a la idea de sólo dejarlo en un capítulo, esta parte surgió gracias a una clase que tuve de bioética, jajaja ¿Que por qué lo cuento? la verdad por que el plantearse la pregunta de cómo es que sería ver la otra cara de la moneda (en cualquier situación) se me hizo interesante. Así que dije: ¿Por qué no escribir el mismo encuentro con otros ojos? y he aquí la "otra versión".**

**Creo que si continuaré, al menos hasta que mi cabeza no dé para más (a parte de que ya empecé el tercer cap). Espero les guste :)**

* * *

**ELLA**

¿Destino? La verdad yo no creo en algo como eso. El destino es alguna especie de esperanza ciega para el que no sabe qué es lo que busca. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba hasta antes de conocerla a ella.

Ella, me gusta recordarla simplemente como ella porque no llegué a conocerla de manera profunda. De hecho, aún tengo mis reservas y trato de no evocarla. Normalmente yo no soy nada cursi ni de creer en el amor o cosas por el estilo pero ella, me dejó algo impregnado, algo que no sé exactamente cómo debo explicarlo. Quizá deba empezar contando que fue lo que pasó con exactitud, quizá si recapitulo las cosas encuentro algún detalle o algo que me haga quitarme esta extraña sensación.

Siempre he sido muy huraño, y lo que sucede es que me cuesta mucho trabajo relacionarme con la gente, eso sucedió después de que mi padre me confesó de la muerte de mi madre. Después de un tiempo siempre descubres que la gente termina relacionándose más por interés que por otra cosa y eso del amor "genuino" no son más que ideales inalcanzables. Creo que con el único que me he podido relacionar de manera genuina es con Tyler, mi perro.

Cuando llueve, suelo ponerme un tanto nostálgico, aunque no me desagrada por completo el clima. Justo ese día a Tyler se le ocurre querer tomar un paseo. Tomé la correa y una sombrilla y salí con él. Las calles estaban vacías, justo como me gustaban, quizá también es por eso que no odio los días lluviosos. La soledad no es tan mala como todos creen, siento que más bien, te da tiempo para conocerte mejor y de reflexionar cosas. No sé.

Curioso es que mi perro parecía compartir mi carácter: normalmente a la defensiva, casi no se dejaba acariciar, pero eso sí, no era nada agresivo. Ese día, hubo algo en él que me sorprendió. Hubo un momento en el que Tyler se quedó como pasmado, así que de inmediato volteé para ver lo que había llamado su atención y me sorprendió lo que ví. Era una chica, y estaba empapada, como si llevara tiempo caminando bajo la lluvia, pero eso no era todo, era una chica bastante bella, bella y atractiva. Por más solitario que sea, debo admitir que eso no me excluye de sentirme atraído hacia el sexo opuesto, por mucho que no sea mi prioridad.

Tyler comenzó a acercarse a la chica y ésta se quedó paralizada cerrando poco después sus ojos. Tyler se paró frente a ella y se quedó observandola. Vista de cerca ésta chica se veía aún más atractiva. No pude evitar tener contacto con ella, Tyler estaba allí enfrente y ella no reaccionaba. Le pregunté si se encontraba bien.

Si se puede contar como respuesta el que haya abierto los ojos, entonces me respondió. Lo más absurdo fue la manera en la que reaccioné, ya que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y lo sentí claramente, eran los ojos más cálidos que había visto y eso pensé que lo había olvidado: la sensación de calidez.

Me reprendí a mi mismo por eso reacción de bobo enamorado, así que el contacto visual se terminó. Ella simplemente seguía pasmada así que para sacarla de su trance o lo que fuese que tenía le toqué el hombro y volví a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Sólo movió la cabeza. Parecía que Tyler de verdad la había asustado, esa idea me causó gracia.

- Vaya, no creí que Tyler fuera a dar tanto miedo.

Dicho esto sonreí y le dí unas palmaditas en el lomo a mi compañero. Esa chica sí que me daba gracia, negaba con la cabeza pero era como si su mente vagara en otro lado. Despistada, o ¿quizá estaba en una especie de shock por el miedo? La idea por descabellada que pareciera también era posible, además hay cada chica… en fin, creo que el verla así y pensar en shock me asustó.

A la tercer vez que pregunté si estaba bien, fue cuando realmente reaccionó. La verdad es que no supe si era Tyler el que la había asustado o era yo. Y no es que me considere feo o de aspecto aterrador o sospechoso, de hecho soy un tanto popular con las chicas, pero lo que había escuchado era que mi semblante serio a veces asustaba un poco.

- Sí, lo siento, estoy bien de verdad -lo dijo disculpándose de verdad- es sólo, que tu perro me llamó la atención.

Terminó de decir esto y bajó la mirada para buscar a Tyler, acto seguido mi perro felizmente se le acercó y comenzaron a juguetear. Raro, mi perro no era de los que se acercaran a la primera a alguien que no conocía, así que pensé que quizá Tyler había visto algo en ella. Mi perro que era totalmente huraño jugaba con una desconocida.

- Parece que alguien hizo un amigo

Me dirigía al perro, pero creo que soné un poco agresivo porque ella se detuvo y se levantó de donde estaba. Luego de eso nuestra mirada se encontró por segunda vez, quizá sólo aluciné pero sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido dejándonos solos en un mundo ajeno a ella y a mí. Ella de nuevo se quedaba quieta y mirándome, como si solo existiéramos el uno para el otro en ese momento.

Insisto, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa calidez en la mirada de alguien y sonreí casi al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía. En ese momento decidí que si alguien había logrado transmitirme esa calidez no valía la pena hacerme el duro con ese alguien. Ella era ese alguien.

- Hikari -dijo extendiéndome su mano y ampliando su sonrisa.

Su mano escurría, y entonces recordé que ella seguía bajo la lluvia, así que lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue compartir la sombrilla.

- Soy Kouji, mucho gusto

Le dí la mano para corresponder el saludo, estaba bastante fría, tanto que hizo que me diera un escalofrío al contacto. Le dije lo fría que estaba y también que era probable que así pescara un resfriado.

¡Me empezaba a preocupar por ella! y por lo que le fuera a pasar. Definitivamente se me había olvidado que soy de los que suelen marcar distancia en cuanto conoce a alguien. Ya que me estaba preocupando por ella, decidí tener un buen gesto con Hikari. Me quité la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros.

Al principio ella no quería aceptarla y me asegur´que no tenía problemas con el clima o esas cosas, como si le fuera a creer después de haber sentido lo fría que estaba. Le insistí y además sucedió otra cosa que no me esperaba de mí: hablé sin pensarlo.

- De todas formas le caes bien a Tyler, y mira que él es muy huraño, así que debes tener algo especial, además de lo empapado.

Le dije que era especial. se sonrojó y eso provoca que casi yo también lo hiciera, pero me controlé lo mejor que pude. Luego de eso le pregunté si vivía cerca, por si podía acompañarla. Me contestó que tenía que ir al metro.

Por alguna razón no quería separarme de su compañía así que le pedí que me permitiera llevarla hasta el metro. Lo pensó por un momento y eso me hizo sentir como un tonto porque, en mi vida me había portado tan bien con una chica.

- Y, ¿qué te trae por acá un día como estos?

Me dijo que estaba ahí por su novio. Mi semblante cambió en el momento en el que pronunció la palabra novio. La verdad es justo por eso que no creo en el destino, además era lógico, alguien como ella sin novio sería lo raro. Me contó que estaban distantes. A pesar de que no reveló grandes detalles, hablaba como si los dos fuéramos grandes amigos, pero asumo que esa confianza era todo lo contrario. Quizá como yo no podría juzgarla por ser una desconocida fue que logró esa soltura.

- Eso es básicamente… -me miró inquisitiva- ahora es tu turno, ¿por qué está aquí hoy?

Ja, parecía como si jugáramos un juego de turnos para dar explicaciones. Le contesté con la verdad, más que haber salido por Tyler o porque me gustaran los días con ese clima, quizá era la sensación de melancolía lo que me hizo salir. Luego de decírselo miré hacia el horizonte de nuevo , como buscando otro motivo, luego me dí cuenta de que estábamos ya frente a la entrada del metro. Debo admitir que en esos momentos me sentí un tanto raro, ya que su manera de mirarme era tan fija e intensa que me hizo sentir vulnerable; hasta que al fin se percató de donde estábamos.

No dije nada, no sabía qué más decir. La que tomó la iniciativa esta vez fue ella ya que cuando menos lo esperaba se paró enfrente mío

- Muchas gracias por la compañía, me hiciste ameno el viaje -sonrió- Hasta luego Kouji

De nuevo sentí esa sensación absurda de calidez, con tan sólo verla sonreír. Lo siguiente fue algo que no pensé que pudiera controlar y que me atolondraba por primera vez: las ganas de besarla. Y no es tampoco que no hubiera besado a nadie antes, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía eso al grado de llamarlo necesidad. Reaccioné justo cuando ella se acercaba a mí.

Me dió un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida. Su olor se me quedó impregnado, era tan dulce que en esos momentos se volvió mi mundo. Lo sé, quizá no suene a algo que yo diría, pero es la única manera que encuentro de describirlo.

- Adiós Tyler…

Reaccioné al escuchar esas palabras, pero ya era tarde, cuando intenté decir algo ella ya se hallaba dándome la espalda y yendo en dirección al subterráneo.

- Si el destino existe, parece que sólo juega conmigo -dije dirigiéndome a mi perro.

Ese día me quedé sólo con su olor y su nombre: Hikari, la prueba de que tal vez, el destino sí exista.

A pesar de que trato de no evocarla, aún, en lo más profundo de mí, guardo la esperanza de tener de vuelta mi chaqueta, era de mis favoritas, y bueno, junto con ella también espero volver a verla; sí, aún espero un futuro encuentro con ella.


End file.
